


I'll Always Remember

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Episode Tags [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Just another little episode tag for the season 4 episode, Remember Me.  Beverly finally tells Jean-Luc what she wanted to tell him for so long.





	I'll Always Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it. The episode was on Horror last night....

Beverly was lost.  Everyone she loved started to disappear on her until it was just her and Jean-Luc, the love of her life....if only she had actually told him.  She took a deep breath. “Jean-Luc, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. You and I....”  she trailed off as she looked up and he was gone. 

She wouldn’t panic.  She absolutely would not panic.  There had to be a reasonable explanation for where everyone had gone and once she looked at the computer, she finally realised where she was -  she was stuck inside Wesley’s experimental warp bubble.  She raked her brain trying to figure out how she could possibly get home and had a realisation that all the images she kept seeing in the white flashes were of Engineering.  She flew down the corridors to Engineering, all the while hoping she could beat the white mist home. 

Beverly watched her world close in on her and stared at the blazing white portal. Through it, she could see Engineering as it should look, and she could see Jean-Luc.  Taking a literal leap of faith,  Beverly leapt through the portal and tumbled to the floor. Jean-Luc rushed over to her and helped her up and embraced her.  She leaned into his touch and revelled in the scent of his after shave and the touch of his cheek against hers.  She whispered into his ear, “Jean-Luc, there’s something I need to tell you.”  Jean-Luc positioned his mouth close to her ear and whispered back “Join me for a nightcap tonight after dinner?”  Beverly nodded before Jean-Luc reluctantly released her so she could embrace her son. 

Jean-Luc had joined Beverly, Wesley, and Dalen Quaice for dinner that night in Ten Forward, having known the man years ago when he would bring the _Stargazer_ to Starbase 32 for Jack (and him) to visit Beverly and a much younger Wesley.  Dalen noticed the looks Beverly and Jean-Luc kept giving each other when they thought no one was looking.  Dalen always hoped his former protégé would get together with the Captain after her husband had passed away and he smiled.  It might have taken them almost 15 years, but perhaps they were finally together.  Dalen stood up from the table and stretched. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but my old bones require rest.  Wesley, would you walk me back to my quarters?  I’m not quite used to your starship...”

“Uh...Sure, Doctor Quaice...Mom? Captain? May I be excused?”

“It’s alright, Wes.  I’ll see you in the morning for Breakfast?  Jean-Luc’s quarters?”  Wesley nodded and Dalen raised his eyebrows at his young friend who blushed slightly. “Oh, Dalen, it’s not what you think!  Jean-Luc and I take turns meeting for Breakfast in each other’s quarters.  You’re welcome to join us tomorrow morning.” 

“Thank you, I think I might if young Ensign Crusher could come by and escort me.”  Wesley grinned.  “I think I can do that.  Night Mom, night Captain.”  Jean-Luc shook his head, bemused. Even eating dinner in casual clothing,  Wesley still called him Captain. “Good night, Ensign.”

“Goodnight, Wes.” 

Jean-Luc turned to Beverly and covered her hand resting on the table with his and gave it a squeeze. “We appear to be alone. Shall we adjourn to my quarters for some privacy?”  She nodded and the two stood up and awkwardly walked towards the door together.  Jean-Luc ushered Beverly ahead of him and lightly rested his hand on her back, a familiar touch, but one that made Beverly shiver slightly given the revelation she had while lost in the warp bubble. 

The door slid shut to Jean-Luc’s quarters. “Make yourself comfortable.  I believe I promised you a nightcap?  Robert gave me a bottle of red just before I left and told me...well, he told me I should share it, and who better to share it with than you?”  Beverly smiled and kicked off her shoes by the sofa before sinking down and curling her legs under her.  Jean-Luc looked over at her and smiled to himself.  She looked like she belonged on his sofa...he wondered how she would look in his bed with her lips swollen and her hair mussed, but he chased the thought out of his head.  _A friend.  Beverly is just my friend._

He passed her a glass and he had to choose where to sit.  He could sit opposite her on the chair where he could look at her, or he could sit next to her and make things more intimate.  He settled on sitting next to her and took a sip of his wine. “What did you want to tell me?”

Beverly swallowed her mouthful and played with the stem of her wineglass, twirling it in her fingers.  She took a deep breath and placed her glass on the table and turned to face Jean-Luc.  Sensing something serious, Jean-Luc placed his glass next to hers and took her hands in his.  “Beverly,  you shouldn’t be afraid to tell me anything on your mind.”  He gave her a lopsided smile that made her heart melt.

“Ok,”  she took another deep breath.  “Jean-Luc, you and I have been through so much together, haven’t we?”  Jean-Luc smiled and squeezed her hands. “Indeed.  When I first met you all those years ago...I never dreamed it would forge such a close friendship as the one you and I share.”

“Right. Friendship. About that...”  Jean-Luc looked at her with alarm. “Is there...something wrong with our friendship?”

“No-ooo, not exactly.  But, Jean-Luc, haven’t you ever wanted more?”  She gazed up at his eyes and inched a little closer to him on the sofa.  Jean-Luc took the opportunity to lift her hands to his lips and gave them a kiss. “I’d be lying if I said no.” 

“Me too.  Jean-Luc...I love you,” she blushed when she said it, and it came out more rushed than she had wanted it to, but she had finally said it.  Jean-Luc studied her face and didn’t say anything back.  Instead, he swept her into his lap and kissed her soundly.  “Beverly, I love you too.” 

“You...you do?”  He nodded and gave her another kiss.  “I do.” 

“Well...that’s...that’s....” She leaned in and kissed him. 

“Brilliant?”  He slipped his fingers under the hem of her jumper and lightly stroked her hip while he kissed her again.  Beverly shivered and reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head.  “Jean-Luc, it’s wonderful.” 

They left a trail of clothing between the sofa and the bedroom and fell onto the bed together in a tangled of limbs.  Tomorrow morning, it would look _exactly_ like what Dalen would think.

 

 


End file.
